Juno Kurosaki
Personal Information * Name: Juno Kurosaki * Age: 17 * Gender: Female * Height: 5'6 * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Eye Color: Drak Blue * Skin Color: Pale * Special Abilities: Immunity to Poison, Ablity to use the Shadows for Camouflage, Speed, Reflexes, Supersences * Weapon(s): Kusanagi (Bow and Arrows), Tonbogiri (Inerchangeable Spear), and two Nobokos (Two Identical Daggers) * Family Members: Magiie Onlixa (Sister) * Relationship (Marrage/Boyfriend): None Personality She is one to never give in but is also shy. She looks at everything with a different point of veiw, one you might find dark, but there is some what of light to her. Once you get to know her she is a very open and kind person. She laughs at other peoples pain but doesn't like pain herself, she stays in the shadows but hates to be alone. Juno doesn't take any slack and always gives it her all, even if it hurts her in the end. She doesn't deal with death very well and tends to become very negative when near it, which is ironic becuase she is an assassin and kills all the time without a second thought and without giving any merrcy toward her victims but that doesn't mean she likes it, it's a job and she plans to do that job right... Back Story When Juno was younger, her and Magiie's mother was killed and she was taken away by her father. Her father then sold her to get money for his whisky addiction. Juno was then shipped away, from from her father and her sister Magiie. From there she was then forced into slavery for the Russian mob. She was only five when all of this was happening to her, so when the mob would tell her something she would do whatever they wanted without question, she didn't know any better. Juno was trained to kill and if she failed she would be killed. She wasn't allowed into the outside world, she coudlnt go to school, make friends, go to the park and just hang out, she couldn't do a single thing. Honeslty when she did think about going to the outside world memories would come back, but none of them ever good. She remembered being sold and her mothers death but not much else... Through out her years living with the mob, they had created her into a living weapon. They beat her till she couldn't feel her body anymore, unable to feel pain anymore. They wouldn't allow her to eat or drink for days at a time, forcing her to become skinny and lighter on her feet, and finally anytime she would question or back talk they would lock her away, not allowing her to eat drink, talk, nothing. She would sit in the corner of the room in silence until they deemed her worthy to be released. Then one day, Juno got fed up. She was tired of being starved, yelled at, beat, and sometimes even touched or raped. She didnt take much with her besides her weapons and the clothes on her back, she just didnt care anymore at that point, she just wanted to go somewhere and just be her, just sit down and for once breath and not feel like she was being strangled... Juno was later taken in by a new group and became an Assassin but honestly she doesnt know how much more she can handle. So much anger built up over the years, she wanted revenge on her father, she wanted to wanted to kno w if any other part of her family was still alive and would remember her... She was lost in her own thoughts, unsure of what was real and fake anymore... She needed help but was unsure where to get it and was unsure on who to trust but she was about at her breaking point... Quotes Quote 1: "I don't lie, I don't tell the truth, I simply just add personality to my sentances to make them neither" Quote 2: "Im nothing but a monster, i kill without a second thought, I watch you from the shadows, I stay back and wait till the time is right and then I strike, can you stay thats not what a monster does?" Quote 3: "Shut up, get out, and kill" Quote 4:"Love and family is something I dont much care for but thats becuase I've never had either of them..." Category:Character